


(In)Consequential Things

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [41]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Magic, Pregnant, screaming match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma & Killian fighting over something trivial & she blurts out that she's pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)Consequential Things

Emma Swan was the most infuriating woman to have ever crossed his path. Yes, he loved her, but God he got so angry with her sometimes. Especially when she made a big deal about something as trivial as going out with Dave for a drink. He had gotten an earful earlier today when he told her he and her father were going to the Rabbit's Hole later, and was now at the end of his patience.

"But why do you have to go out tonight, Killian?" Emma whined, testing his patience even more.

"Emma, we've been meaning to for weeks! What's so important about tonight?!" he said, sitting up from his slouched position on the couch and glancing over at where she was standing in the bedroom doorway.

She shrugged, her face a perpetual frown. "I just...I want you home tonight!"

"I'm home every night!" Killian yelled. "What's so important about tonight?!"

Emma's jaw twitched. "God damn it, Killian, why do you always have to be so stubborn?!" she shouted, stalking towards him.

Killian jumped up from the couch, doing the same, and they stopped mere inches away from each other. "Look who's talking! You're the most stubborn woman I have ever met, and that bloody well is saying something!" There had to be some reason she didn't want him to go, and it was driving him up the wall that she wouldn't tell him.

"That's rich, coming from a pirate like yourself!" Emma yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Their noses were almost touching now, and he could feel Emma's control over her magic begin to fade. The ground was trembling slightly, and the lights were flickering.

"It means that you can't admit to anything if it's in your disadvantage!"

"Says the woman who took a whole bloody year to admit her feelings for me!"

Emma shouted her frustration to the ceiling and the bulb closest to him shattered. "YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!" she screamed.

That made him burst. All bets were off now. "AND YOU ARE EVADING THE SUBJECT, LIKE BLOODY ALWAYS! JUST TELL ME WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BLOODY GO!"

"Killian...!"

"JUST TELL ME, EMMA!"

"I just...!" She was so frustrated that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"WHY CAN'T I GO?"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" Emma yelled as loud as she could and a powerful wave of magic surged through the room, making all the light bulbs shatter. As she glass rained down on the ground, Killian stared at her, his mouth agape, sure that he'd misheard her (though you can't mishear Emma when she's shouting at you).

"I -  _what_?" he finally managed, all his anger gone instantly.

Emma was breathing heavily from her magic use, but her eyes showed exactly how afraid she was of his response. "I'm pregnant. Found out this morning. I wanted to tell you tonight, when we were both at ease so that this - " she gestured at the glass all over the room, " - wouldn't happen." Her face was red and anxious, but Killian could do nothing to ease her nerves right now. He was still trying to comprehend everything.

Pregnant. Emma was pregnant. But...how? They'd been careful, hadn't they? "Is it...mine?"

Emma looked down. "No, actually, it's Leroy's." she said. He opened his mouth to give an anxious reply, but stopped when he caught looking at him angrily. "Of course it's yours!"

That was...Killian fished his phone out of his pocket (yes, he'd actually learned how to handle one of those blasted things). "Hang on, love." he muttered, avoiding her gaze at all costs. He typed in David's name and called her father. "Hello, mate. Something's come up, I really can't make it tonight. Mind if we reschedule?"

Turned out that wasn't a problem, and he hung up quickly, before turning his attention back to his Swan. "Are you...certain?"

Emma was now only frightened, she was biting her nails, which was, as he'd learned, her telltale sign of fear and nervousness. "Yeah, positive."

He acted fast. He grabbed her waist, pulled her against him and slammed his mouth over hers so quickly that she could initially only gasp into his kiss. It took her a couple of moments, but then she wrapped her fingers in his hair in the back of his neck and kissed back most fervently. In the end, it was she who pulled away. "Are you...okay with that?"

Killian barked out a laugh that made her jump slightly, but he lifted her up as if she weighted nothing and spun her around out of sheer joy. She giggled (Gods, he loved that sound), clutching his shoulders tightly. "Okay?" he whispered as he put her down. "Love, I'm bloody elated!" He put his hand over her stomach that held their child. "A child." he whispered lovingly.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't want it." Emma admitted, a flush of shame creeping from her cheeks down her chest.

Killian tipped her head up so she could see the truth of his words in his eyes. "I want it. Gods, Emma, I want a child with you. I want to be the father of your child." He kissed her deeply, lovingly. "Thank you."

Emma's eyes filled up with happy tears and she hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're happy." she whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He pulled away to study her face closely, and realization his him. "You thought I'd leave."

Emma cast her eyes down, nodding her head slightly. "I mean, rationally I knew that you wouldn't. You never have. But sometimes that Lost Girl comes back. I can't always help it."

Killian smiled lovingly. He had long since accepted that that insecurity would always be part of her. He didn't care. He'd always be there to show her how loved she was when it surfaced. "It's alright, Swan. But I'm not going anywhere. We're going to raise this child, together. She - or he - will be loved like you and I never were when we were small. I promise you."

Now Emma couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and cried in his chest, and Killian pressed his face in her hair, not ashamed to let his own tears of love and joy go. She knew every part of him, had seen him at his weakest. He wasn't ashamed to cry in front of her. "Thank you, Killian. For giving me this chance to be a mother again. For understanding, for being happy." She chuckled. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

"Oh Emma, you are the one for me. What would it say about me if I wasn't happy?"

"You'd be a man who wasn't ready yet?"

"No soon-to-be parent is." Killian kissed her nose. "But how is it possible? I thought we'd been careful with those blasted condoms."

Emma shrugged. "We forget. Sometimes, Killian, we're just too far gone to remember."

She had a point. Sometimes, everything was so heated and quick, that they never stopped to think about protection. He guessed this was a logical result, one he didn't mind.

"We have to go to the Doctor's tomorrow, though." Emma continued. She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. When Killian looked at her quizzically, she chuckled. "We have to find out how far along I am, if it looks like there're any complications and to find out the due date."

Killian frowned. He thought he'd seen it all in this world, but now you could find out how long you've been pregnant for? Amazing. "Okay. Can I come with?"

Emma grinned. "Yeah, that's what the 'we' was for. But I'm glad you want to, I wouldn't want to do it without you." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, pirate."

"I love you, too, Swan." he said, smiling. All of the anger and annoyance had vanished from the air between them, and now that everything was resolved and  _good_ , he registered that they were standing in a dark apartment. "We've done it again." Killian noted dryly, making Emma laugh.

"Yeah, well, you make drive me crazy sometimes." she said with a wave of her hand. Immediately, all the glass vanished and the light bulbs were replaced with new ones. "I paid for those, thank you very much." Emma said indignantly when she saw his inquisitive expression.

Killian chuckled, burying his face in her neck and suckling on the skin he knew was sensitive. "I have one question, though." She hummed in response, telling him to continue at his own risk. "I drive you crazy  _sometimes_?"

Emma bit her lip and smiled coyly at him in the way that drove him mad. "Okay. Maybe most of the time."

Killian shook his head, clacking his tongue disapprovingly. "Well then I'm doing a very poor job as your lover." Within seconds he had her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom as she squealed. "I'm going to ravish you, my beautiful Swan. I'm going to make sure you're sore for the rest of the day." he whispered as he slammed her against the closed door, cushioning her head with his hand to soften the blow. Hungry pirate he may be, he was still a gentleman. She gasped, pulling him towards her as he wasn't moving fast enough for her liking.

"I should hope so, Jones." she said, biting his lower lip. "I expect nothing less from my dashing pirate slash prince." Killian spun them around and dropped her on the bed.

"Pirate, yes. Prince...not so much." he said, as he moved up her body quickly, shedding her clothing as he did.

"You will be." Emma said breathlessly. "At some point in the future."

Killian stopped doing what he was doing and pushed himself all the way up to look at her with narrowed eyes and a fast beating heart. "Are you saying what I think I'm saying?"

Emma laughed and raked her fingers through his hair. "Did you think we'd never get married?"

"Well, since your last attempt was to a vindictive simian, I thought not to get my hopes up -  _ow_!" She'd tugged his hair quite harshly at his attempt on a joke, but she was smirking none the same.

"You can be such an ass sometimes." she said chuckling at his severely hurt expression. "Well, I'm not saying today, or this year. But someday, when the time is right...I'd like to tie the knot with you, Killian. And then you will be a prince, because like it or not, I am a princess."

As if he ever forgot. He smirked, before diving back down to kiss her neck lovingly. "The Princesses I've met were all very innocent, proper girls. Very chaste. Are you an innocent, chaste girl, Emma?" he asked huskily, the accent in his voice already heavier now that he was properly aroused.

"No." she whispered hoarsely, and Killian could see the goose bumps appearing on his lover's skin.  _The mother of his child._  Gods, that sounded good.

"No, you're not, are you?" he growled hotly against her skin. "No, you're a naughty little thing, aren't you? I should know, the things you do to me." Emma moaned softly, her back arching when his hand wandered down to where they both wanted him to be. He unbuttoned her jeans effortlessly and pushed them down just far enough that he could slide his hand in her panties. She gasped when his probing fingers found her clit, and she twined her fingers in his hair. "I love you, Emma." he whispered, pressing his thumb on the little bundle of nerves and slipping his index finger into her wet heat without effort.

"God, Killian, I love you, too. Please, I..." Emma couldn't finish her sentence, as he quickly added a second and then a third finger, making her cry out.

"Come, darling. Come for me, right now." he whispered as he nipped at her earlobe and pumped his fingers as deep inside of her as they could go. He curled them so they could brush over that special spot of hers that only he knew about, and it made her unravel beneath him. She screamed his name and tugged at his hair as his fingers rode out her orgasm. He enjoyed the way she clenched around him. He kissed her deeply when she was finally a bit down to earth again, pulling his fingers away from her. She was panting heavily and her eyelids were drooping. "You look so beautiful when you come apart for me, Swan." Killian said, kissing her again. She giggled, the most beautiful sound in the universe to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well then, why don't you grant me the honour of watching you come apart for  _me_?" she whispered, before planting a kiss on his lips with burning passion. Killian chuckled, his arousal already straining against his pants, begging to be released. "After all, you deserve it for giving me a second chance at being a mother."

"Oh well, if we're going down that road, I'd say you deserve my full and complete attention for giving me a second chance at...well, everything." Killian countered with a smirk on his face that made her roll her eyes heavily. "Are you mocking me, Miss Swan?"

She rolled her eyes again, before using her entire body weight to flip him on his back and looking down on him with a grin. "Seriously, I owe you a lot, Killian."

His grin went from smug to gentle as he wrapped her arms around her hips and stroked the skin of her back gently. "I know you think you do, lass."

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned forward to press her lips to his. "You're incorrigible."

"You love it." Killian growled as she began to undo his pants seductively. Gods, this woman was good.

"I do." She whispered, before smirking and moving herself down his body to return the favour in kind. As Killian begged - yes, he begged - for her to let him come, he knew. This was the woman he was going to grow old with - for real this time. No more cheating, no more Neverland. Just him and her and a bright, bright future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
